Flowers
by NoiseAndSound
Summary: Hold fast to dreams, lest they fall to the night and leave naught but sorrow in their wake..." Xion and Snow White. Not slash. Oneshot. Implied Roxas/Xion?


KH needs more Disney love. The song is "One Song" from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."  
Multiple purposeful syntax errors in this one. The run-on sentences are there to create a certain style and mood. The phrase in the description is something I thought up, thinking that it could be applied to both Snow White and Xion. Of course, the outcomes of their stories are drastically different...  
Tell me what you think.

Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is the property of Disney.

* * *

Had the flowers not been so pristine and beautiful, with their delicate petals and mouths of richer color; had they not sent a brilliantly sweet scent into the air; had they not graced each hillside with a sharp myriad of color –

_One song_

_I have but one song_

Then Xion would have probably not stopped in her search, stopped the calling of her comrade's name, because it seemed so easy to become lost on this world. It had been a simple mission, really, but then someone had taken a wrong turn –

_One song_

_Only for you_

And she'd been drawn to the flowers, to their simple existence, and had only just noticed the girl sitting amongst them, plucking and placing a variety into a basket and all the while singing softly under her breath.

Superior had warned the both of them not to fraternize with the world's inhabitants, but Xion felt desperately lost and the lack of Roxas' presence was making everything a little more confusing, a little more blurred –

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating_

So she'd stepped lightly across the babbling brook and tried not to frighten the girl, and had excused and introduced herself and asked if she'd seen a blonde boy around here somewhere, a familiar face, someone who could take her home even though _home_ was such cacophony when compared to the flowers and the meadow…

But the girl, who seemed as stunning as the flowers themselves and gentle and kind, said that she had not seen any such boy. So Xion had turned to leave, hope deflating in her chest, and the girl had started to sing again –

_One love_

_That has possessed me_

_One love_

_Thrilling me through_

"Oh, have you ever felt love before?"

Xion paused, tearing her gaze from the pinks and reds and yellows that graced the green hillsides, lifting her own cerulean eyes to meet the girl's gaze.

"…I…I don't know."

The girl only smiled, fingers tracing over a delicate flower petal, and whispered softly, "Oh, it is such a feeling. Or…it must be. I do not know…I don't think I have ever been in love before."

Xion glanced at the flowers again, watching them sway in the breeze, a harmonious and singular movement.

"But…I think I may be in love, oh yes. And I think it is such an amazing feeling."

Xion met the girl's gaze, her kind and smiling face. "Do…do you think I could ever be in love?" she broached. _No, no, you don't even know what love is…_But how could she not ask, after feeling like there was always something left unexplained anyways…

But the girl only smiled wider, eyes twinkling and optimistic. "Why not? Love is such a wonderful thing; such happiness and joy; how could someone live without it?"

And Xion smiled, stooping to pluck a flower from underfoot.

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

Weeks later, watching the eternal sun lie in eternal twilight, feeling herself numbing even with the pressure of his arm around her shoulders, gazing with concern onto her frail form –

_Of one love_

Escaping her lips in a rasped whisper, even as she felt herself starting to fade – "You two are my best friends. Never forget it." Then, maybe that was love, even if she knew nothing of it, even if it was just out of reach.

His blonde spikes swayed in the breeze as he leaned into her touch, her palm cupping his cheek, eyes locked. She tried to smile reassuringly, before her vision darkened and any semblance of reality fell away.

_Only for you _


End file.
